cяσηιcαѕ dє ησαн
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: "Vivir es acabar con todas tus energías, pasar etapas difíciles y problemas, vivir es soportar a los pesados de tus amigos o novios, vivir es correr riesgos, vivir aventuras, disfrutar de lo que tienes y mucho carpe dem, chicos, carpe diem. La vida es un riesgo y quien no se arriesga no gana" (Reescrita), participación de OCs(para participar mándame 1 comentario). (Vida de Noah)


He decidido reescribir este fic. Así que empiezo de nuevo con cosas nuevas. Pues no me ha gustado como quedaba y como lo estaba escribiendo, tengo algo nuevo, pero con las mismas ideas de como avanzará la historia, solo que lo narraré con mi narrativa actual, mejor cuidada y con expresiones cultas. Y eso...

Empecemos.

* * *

**Principios de todo.**

_¿No hará falta que os expliqué como nací no? Para quien lo quiera saber, mi madre Cataline amaba a mi padre Ryan, con el cual, mantuvo relaciones sexuales para darme a mí como fruto de su vientre. Chaos, que religioso suena eso... bueno, lo que iba diciendo niños, me tuvieron a mí, pero... desgraciadamente, mi madre murió en el parto, nunca la conocí, aunque sé que ella me amaba con locura y sin duda yo la amo a ella... mi padre, bueno, eso lo sabremos más adelante, pues en todas las historias hay que remontarse al principio. _

_Um... supongo que ahora debería decir una presentación como en los teatros, pero vosotros sabéis que yo me llamo Noah y que os voy a contar mi vida por petición propia. Y si no queréis, os jodéis. Bueno... pues entonces comenzaré con mi historia. Chicos... creo que eso es todo lo que os tengo que explicar. Ah bueno sí..._

_Cuando yo nací, después de estar la semana entera en el hospital, mi padre desapareció, quiero decir, lo trasladaron a un hospital y no pudo encargarse de mí, por lo que yo crecí en casa de Garbell, del Tío Edward y la Tía Helen, que en paz descansen, mi vida estaba en Westopolis, donde pase parte de mi infancia, hasta que me "escape" Larga historia, y mucho tiempo así que comencemos con esto. _

* * *

Recuerdo unos gigantescos ojos de equidna asomarse por mi cuna, me ofrecían sus manos para agarrarlas, como bebé que fui lo chupe buscando un chupete o algo que tener en la boca para no meterme la manta y babearla toda. Recuerdo las caricias suaves para que me durmiese, los besos cariñosos, las canciones lentas que cantaban cuando estaban por la habitación, las papillas que posiblemente ahora me asquearían.

No sé que paso cuando era bebé, solo que era muy traviesa, recuerdo que siempre trataba de volar o hacer cosas raras, me tiré hacia la cama de Garbell una vez, pero en vez de aterrizar en la cama, me estampé contra el suelo mientras intentaba componerme, rara vez lloraba, o dormía, o hacia saltos mortales, nunca había llorado, excepto una vez en la que todos discutían, nunca supe porque, de hecho no estoy segura de que estuvieran discutiendo, era un bebé, normal que no lo sepa, cuando CREO que lloré, todos callaron y me besaron, lloré durante quince minutos, hasta que Helen me introdujo el chupete en la boca. Ahí, me calle.

Podemos decir que con cinco años, comenzó en si lo que es mi vida, pues ya hablaba bien y era consciente de la realidad y del lugar donde me encontraba, y lo que era peor para ellos, notaba las diferencias entre nosotros.

Ellos eran equidnas, yo una eriza. Ellos eran de colores oscuros, yo era rosa. ¿Normal? Ni de broma.

-**¿Tú eres mi papá? ¿Por qué no nos parecemos?**- la voz inocente que tenía no pegaba mucho con lo que me rodeaba así que... sencillamente mi abuelo sonreía.

-**Soy tu abuelo... tu padre está ocupadísimo trabajando en un hospital, yo solo soy tu abuelo**- Calmado me decía frases cortas que yo, una niña de cinco años podía entender.

-**Abuelo**- sonreí al oír esa palabra. -**¿Y Ed y Helen? ¿y Rock?**-

-**Helen y Ed son tus tíos, Rock es tu primo**-

-**¿Y por qué la tía Helen tiene la barriga tan grande? ¿Complejo de focaz?**- Sí, pronunciaba mal la ese final, ¿algún problema?

El abuelo dio una gran carcajada, negaba con la cabeza y me daba un libro para que leyera, mi interés por la lectura y las curiosidades de sentarse junto a un fuego con un chocolate me las metió el abuelo, el siempre me hacía chocolate y me mimaba, extrañamente, nunca engordé con él. ¡Raro! ¡Muy raro! Siempre que me veía se quejaba de que estaba muy delgada y trataba de cebarme o algo.

Ese día, me dejo al cuidado de Helen, que vino con un pastel gigantesco de tres chocolates, delicioso. Nada más servirme un cola cao y un trozo de pastel, se puso a leer conmigo el libro de cuentos de "los tres cerditos", me hacían gracia los cerditos, me parecían muy gorditos y rosas, me gustaba su cola y cada vez que pasaba una página me reía al ver la imagen de los cerditos.

-**¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?**- me pregunto simpática la tía Helen mientras yo no paraba de reírme.

Me dolía el estómago, no sé cuanto me reí, cerca de veinte minutos pues la escena de dos cerditos corriendo hacia la casa de piedra hacía que no parase de reírme, pensando en si ese lobo podría pillarlos y imaginándome la colita rizada del cerdito.

-**¡Es qué mira Tía Helen!**- señalaba toda emocionada el dibujo -**¡Como huyen! ¡Como corren!**- estallaba en carcajadas -**La cola rizada, son taaaan gorditos, ¿así me pondré yo si como tanto y no trabajo?**-

Mi tía se partía.

Normal, eso en cierto sentido es gracioso. Una niña de cinco años preocupándose por su físico y por si tenía que trabajar, ¡ridículo!

Leía el cuento con lentitud, pero pronto sabría leer con fluídez, leía en bastantes idiomas, inglés, francés, castellano y gallego, como fuera, pero me encantaba que me hubiesen enseñado los idiomas, era ideal.

La tarde iba acabándose y yo ya estaba agotada de leer, dibujar y jugar al pilla pilla con la tía. La noche tocaría el día pronto, y como toda cría, tenía sueño rápidamente, me empezaron a doler los ojos y cansada bostecé mientras miraba un programa de dibujos animados que precisamente no recuerdo, cuando mi tía me oía bostezar tantas veces consecutivas me cogió en brazos para llevarme a mi cuarto.

-**No... quiero ver al abuelo...**- masculle con los ojos cerrados.

-**No te tienes ni en pie, lo verás mañana. Ahora es tu hora de dormir. **

-**¡Soy mayor tía!**

-**Lo sé, pero ya es la hora de los niños mayores**

-**¿Segura?**-

-**Claro cielo. Hora de dormir. Buenas noches preciosa**-

Besó mi frente, ¿sabéis eso de que las abuelas te miman mucho y eso no? Yo no tengo abuela, me mimó tanto mi tía y me llamó tantas veces milagro para la vista, que tachán, acabe creyéndomelo. ¡Echénle la culpa! ¡Es suya!

Las luces se apagaron y la soledad comenzó a invadirme, pero como niña que era, me quedé dormida después, luego de abrazarme a mi peluche, "Chuche".

Supongo que mi medio por la soledad empezó por el temor de que si había monstruos en mi armario nadie pudiera espantarlos, que nadie pudiera oír mis gritos y eso me enrabietaba, me asustaba de tal forma que no podía conciliar el sueño algunas veces.

Al día siguiente de yo cumplir cinco años y ser más madura, después de que mi tía dijera que era mayor, se produjo un revuelo en casa, nos dejaron a Rock y a mi con la vecina.

¡Qué pánico pase! ¡Nunca volvería allí! ¡Es simplemente horrible!

* * *

**Finito. El primer capítulo viene ahí. **

**¿Qué paso con la vecina? ¿Por qué pánico? **

**¿Y lo más importante, por qué tienen que quedarse con la vecina y no con Ed, Helen o Garbell?**

**Descubránlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y si quieren que sus OC's salgan en algún capítulo a lo largo de la vida de Noah, simplemente mándenme un comentario.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
